<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Shitty Dream SMP Oneshot Where I Ask The Green Man Wtf by Mr_B0n3s</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707951">A Shitty Dream SMP Oneshot Where I Ask The Green Man Wtf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_B0n3s/pseuds/Mr_B0n3s'>Mr_B0n3s</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>??? - Freeform, Camping, Gen, I hate myself, Im trying to understand his character, L'manhole, Original Character(s), Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Swords, hjjifdlhjsakvhds;ahfhdsa, i literally dont know what to put, l'manberg, literally just a convo between my oc and dream, no beta we die like tubbo, omfg, post techno and dream blowing up L'manberg, sm, they/them character, they/them pronouns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_B0n3s/pseuds/Mr_B0n3s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AHGLKSALHGHLKD LEMME EXPLAIN MYSELF!!! sO, listen, practically everyone who watches the Dream SMP wants to be a part of the story, and I am in fact one of those people. I’ve written a character for myself and everything ;-; so this fic is basically just my character (a chill nomad with a mushroom hat) asking Dream wtf he’s doing with his life. I’ve gone over this exact scenario in my head, probably a billion times, bc if I could have a conversation with SMP Dream, it would be this. I am honestly so ashamed that I’ve basically made an insert oc fic, but if you’re actually reading this, I’m going to automatically assume that you don’t care and are here for it ;u; enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream &amp; original character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Shitty Dream SMP Oneshot Where I Ask The Green Man Wtf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kas was never one for settling down anywhere, they were a nomad by nature, but when they’d stumbled into the Dream SMP, they automatically knew that they would be there for a while. The description of the town that they’d heard from villagers was that it was a paradise full of beautiful buildings, shops, farms, and a coastal marketplace that sits on a dock in L’manberg. Upon arriving at the combined kingdoms, they were met with devastated citizens and a <i>massive<i> crater that went as deep as bedrock. Though it had been a while since the incident, Kas felt the need to ask around the area for what or <i>who<i> was responsible. Being a hero was never Kas’ intention, they were an absolute coward for god’s sake, but something about this place made their heart hurt. It came to be clear that a half-piglin, named Technoblade and a masked man, by the name of Dream, had been the ones at the center of the destruction, spawning Withers and creating TNT cannons, solely for the purpose of destroying L’manberg past the point of resurrection. From what it sounded like, these men found it quite amusing and even <i>fun<i> to see their supposed ‘friends’ in such disarray. In the end, Kas set up a tent on the edge of the kingdom and was gone by the morning. </i></i></i></i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>To stumble into a stranger’s campsite can be one of the worst and best things to happen to a traveler. A decent amount of the time, the other party, be it one person or many, would be overjoyed to have some extra food and company. But there were always those encounters with drifters who would prefer to be left alone, and will go through any means necessary to have their privacy. To say that Dream was one of the latter would be accurate to a point. When Kas stumbled upon him, the man was very much alone, sitting on a log in front of a slowly dying campfire. True to the word of the L’manberg citizens, the man wore a white porcelain mask and an entire suit of netherite armor.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Kas whistled as they walked into the clearing, “Wow, you’ve found yourself a nice setup spot, haven’t seen one this good in a long ti-” Dream unsheathed his sword faster than they could blink.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Leave.” Dream stated. There was no malice in his voice, but no happiness either, he was simply emotionless. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Kas held up their hands, “Hey man, I’m just a simple traveler, I mean you no harm. You uh… Your name is Dream, right?”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Dream sheathed his sword again, out of peace or uncaringness, Kas couldn’t tell, “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’ then.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>A few moments of silence passed between the strangers as Kas placed their pack on the other side of the campfire.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“You seem hungry to me, do you want some bread?” Kas held out a loaf to Dream.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Dream stared at the hunk of food through his emotionless mask and said nothing.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Oooookay, nevermind then. You’re probably very capable of finding food for yourself anyway.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Kas took a bite of the bread and kept talking, “You know, your friends back home told me all kinds of stuff about you, how good of a survivor you are, and how fantastic you are in battle. Heck, even if I hadn’t heard all this stuff about you, I would avoid confrontation anyway, you seem like a vaguely scary, well-defended guy.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Dream remained silent.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Ah… not much of a conversationalist I see. Well that’s ok, I can talk for the both of us!” They laughed a bit.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Why are you here?” Dream spoke finally and Kas did not fail to notice the casual tone of his voice.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“No reason really, like I said, I’m kind of a traveler. It’s just nice to have company sometimes.” They took another bite of bread.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Dream didn’t respond.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Ya know… those weren’t the only things your friends told me about you. You uh… you blew up an entire country.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Dream sat as still and silent as a rock. If Kas were any more blind, they would’ve sworn that he was one.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“I’m not here to make any judgments of course… it’s not my place. I guess I was just wondering… <i>why<i>? I heard so many things from so many people, about how you said it was ‘fun’ to torture your friends like this, and how you felt like it was a necessity to ‘teach them a lesson’, but was it worth it? The pain you caused them? Or is this what you wanted?” Kas gestured to their spruce forest surroundings.</i></i></i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Dream laughed, “Listen, you are a stranger who just showed up out of nowhere, you interrupted my privacy, and now you’re accusing me of things that you don’t understand. Me and my intentions are no one else’s business.”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Kas’ eyebrows furrowed at that statement, “They are your friends though, right? You <i>do<i> care about them.”</i></i></i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“I think ‘friends’ might have once been accurate to describe our relationship. Not anymore though.” Dream said nonchalantly.</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“Then what happened? Did you get into a fight, did they abandon you, what-”</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>Dream stood up faster than the human eye could process, and within the second, he was standing in front of Kas, enchanted sword raised to their neck.</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“I think maybe you’ve asked enough questions.”</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>Kas swallowed hard, feeling the breath of the reaper at their back.</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“I-It’s ok… you know. They still care about you.”</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>In the next moments that Kas could remember, they were greeted by daylight, a dead fire, and an empty campsite.</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Pulls out guitar* *Starts playing "It's Not Easy Being Green" by Kermit the Frog* *Gets killed immediately*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>